


Chronicles of a Demi-Astral

by midnaluna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Demigods, F/M, Feels, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnaluna/pseuds/midnaluna
Summary: You are the child of a human woman and the Astral Bahamut, with a purpose to protect the proficised King of Light.  Your birth mother however, passed away while she was giving birth to you.  Since then you have been under the care of the royal family of Tenebrae.  You do not know about your true family and the fact that you carry the blood of an Astral.  Fates wheels begin to turn when you meet the young Prince Noctis...Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://midna-luna.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Awakening

_ “O’er rotted Soil, under blighted Sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought. In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side, 'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought. From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought. Long live thy Line and these Stones divine, For the Night When All comes to Naught.” _

_ — _ Verse from  Cosmogony 15:2, "Nadir."

This is the verse my mother has recited to me every night before bed. Well, my adopted mother anyway. My real mother, Maria, died the day I was born. I was told that she was a member of the Kingsglave in Lucis. My father on the other hand, remains a mystery to me.

I have been living here in Tenebrae with the royal family all my life. My adopted mother is Queen Sylva. Her children are Ravus and Lunafreya, who are my older siblings. Lunafreya is a great sister. She lets me help tend her garden of Syllblossems, and she reads and interprets the book on Cosmogony with me. Ravus on the other hand, is not fully comfortable with having me here. I could never figure out why. Nonetheless, he is still kind to me.

I look out my bedroom window and gaze out at the stars. They are shining as bright as they always do. The full moon on the other hand is large, almost ominous. Why do I get the feeling that horrible is going to happen? I must be over thinking things again. The empire may be surrounding Tenebrae, but they would never come and attack the Oracle. Yeah, just calm down Aurora, everything is fine. Let the soft light of the stars lead you to the world of dreams.

I find myself lying on my back in an open field. The stars above are out, and the moon refused to shine any brighter. There is also this foul stench in the air, like something is burning. Burning? I stand up, and I cannot believe my eyes.

There were three cars, all on fire. The drivers and passengers were motionless. In the distance, a woman and a young child running away from the flames. That’s when I saw it. A giant serpent like monster. It had six arms with a sword in each hand, a head of a woman, and a murderous look in her eyes. She was aiming for the only survivors.

“Keep running Prince Noctis! Don’t look back!”

Prince Noctis?! The only prince of Lucis?! What is he doing here? More importantly, I can’t stand around and do nothing! There must be something–

“AAAGGGHHHH!”

No...I can’t move. Prince Noctis and that woman are now in a pool of their own blood. The woman is still. The prince is barely holding on to his life. The monster raises her blades.

“NOOO STOP!!”

I jolt myself awake. My heart is pounding, I’m covered in sweat, and I can hardly breathe. The stars are still out, and moon now emanates a gentle glow. What kind of dream was that? What thoughts are lurking in my head that could fuse such a horrific nightmare? I want answers.

The loud door latch breaks me from my trance. Mother hurries in with worry in her eyes and pulls me towards her in a hug. 

“My dear Aurora tell me what’s wrong,” she said.

My heart begins to pound faster. Can I tell Mother about my dream? Will she tell me not to worry, or will she call me insane? No, she won’t think that of me. I may not be her real daughter, but she treats me like one.

“Aurora?”

Mother gently releases me. I look into her eyes, and I see the worry flashing through. I struggle to find the right words. Suddenly, the clacking of heels breaks the long silence. Gentiana glides into my room. Her calm and gentle presence slowly fills the room. She stood at the foot of my bed and slowly opened her gentle eyes.

“My Lady Aurora. Tell me, what did you see in regards to Lucian Prince?”

Woah, woah, woah. How did Gentiana know Prince Noctis was in my dream? I looked at her shocked and puzzled.

“My Lady I know you have questions, but you must answer me first. It is imperative.”

There was a sense of urgency in her tone. I don’t understand, why would she worry about a nightmare so much? But, I don’t have time to think it over any longer. Don’t think about how to say it, just say it!

“I think Prince Noctis is in danger.”


	2. What is happening?

Silence filled my room. Mother gazed over at Gentiana, and she let out a deep sigh.

“Her powers are awakening, Your Grace,” Gentiana whispered.

Mother pulled me in closer, and hugged me tighter. I could hear her heartbeat radiating through her chest. She took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. It sounded as if her life is getting sucked out of her. Mother released me and her icy blue eyes met mine.

“(Y/N), I need you to listen to me carefully. What you saw...it was not a dream.”

Not a dream? No kidding. It was a freaking nightmare! What can be worse than that?

“(Y/N) you saw the future.”

HUH?! I saw the FUTURE?! How can that be even possible? The only two family bloodlines that possessed powers from the Gods are the Fleurets and Caelums. I’m not from either of those...as far as I know.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) please speak to me. I know this is a bit of a shock, but you must tell me everything you saw,” said Mother.

My mind is still racing. See the future? It really can’t be possible. But if it really is true, then Prince Noctis’ life is at stake. I took a deep breath, met my Mother’s eyes and I told her everything in that horrible nightmare. Mother’s eyes widened, and turned to Gentiana. 

“We must warn the Lucian King.” she declared.

Without another word, Gentiana turned and waltz out of my room. I reached out towards wanting her to stay, but Mother took my hand and shook her head. Defeated, I tossed myself back on my pillows and curled myself in a tight ball. I have so many questions for both Mother and Gentiana. What kind of powers do I have that the Oracles and Lucian Kings don’t? How long have Mother and Gentiana known about said powers? And most importantly, do this powers come from my mysterious father? I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder.

“(Y/N) are you alright?”

I peered up and I see my sister Lunafreya gazing down at me. Her light blonde hair glowed in the moonlight, and her soft blue eyes were damp from tears. Was she crying over me? Did she hear about my nightmare? Lunafreya climbed up on my bed, and her two dogs Umbra and Pryna followed suit. She pulled covers over her and grabbed my hands.

“I know you have so many questions for all of us. I promise you will get the answers you deserve. Right now however, Mother needs to make sure that our friends in Lucis are safe. And you need to rest and clear your mind so you can process the information that is coming to you.”

There was reassurance in her tone. I am always amazed at Lunafreya’s ability to put someone’s mind at ease. I think she could even stop a war with just her words. I look at Lunafreya and nod. A sweet smile then appeared on her face. Umbra proceeded to snuggle up against my back while Pryna snuggled on Lunafreya’s. I felt a release in tension on the foot of my bed. Mother got up and slowly walked out of my room.

My room was quiet again. The stars and the moon was the same as before. The only difference is now I’m accompanied by my sweet big sister, and our adorable puppers. I gently close my eyes. Next time I open them, I hope to see the warm light of dawn. Maybe then, I can finally learn the my new mysterious powers.


	3. The morning where I would like some answers

The blaring sun cracks through my window and force my eyes open. Umbra is still snoozing away against my back, while Pryna happly thumps her tail at the sight of me. I stroke her soft ears and she affectionately licks my hand. I slowly sit up straight, and I notice that Lunafreya is nowhere to be found.

I look at Umbra and gently nudge him awake. He looks up at me with glossy eyes, and rolls over towards the my nightstand. That is when I notice an envelope on it. I reach over Umbra and pick up the envelope. It is addressed to me. So without hesitation, I rip open the envelope. A letter is inside.

_Good Morning (Y/N),_

_I know you had quite a rough night, so I did not want to wake you. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep._

_What I am about to say will be tough to comprehend, but nevertheless you have the right to know._

_Mother contacted the Lucian Royal Family, and alerted them about the impending danger. The King and Crownsguard immediately set out after Prince Noctis. Thanks to your dream, the King was able to find the Prince and defeat the daemon. Not without a cost, unfortunately._

_All the servants accompanying the Prince were slain. The Prince himself, thankfully, managed to survive._

_I do not have much more information as of this point. However, the Lucian Counsel promised to keep Mother updated._

_I close with this: Gentiana asked me to tell you that you meet her in the garden. She will answer all of your questions. And do not worry, I will accompany you._

_I will see you soon, my dear sister._

_\- Lunafreya_

A few tears roll down my cheeks. The prince is alive. My lingering questions will finally have answers. I hastily jump out of my bed, get my clothes on, and rush over to the garden. Pryna and Umbra follow right behind me.

* * *

I finally make it to the entryway to the garden. For miles all I see is a deep royal blue field. Syllblossems, our nation’s national flower. Mother has told me stories about how generations of Oracles had tended to these flowers. However, I am not here to admire flowers. I want answers as to why I can see the future, and what are these “powers” Gentiana had mentioned that night.

Pryna and Umbra take the lead, and they guide me over towards Gentiana. She set up a small picnic with different pastries and muffins. In addition, she had a large thermos filled with tea. Gentiana slowly turned her head towards me and opened her eyes.

“My lady (Y/N), I’ve been expecting you,” she said.

Gentiana gestured me to sit opposite of her, and I plop down. My eyes immediately lock on to the muffins in front of me. There are blueberry, cranberry orange, lemon poppyseed...I might be drooling...

“You are more than welcome to help yourself, my lady,” laughed Gentiana.

I glance up at her, then back down at the food.

“ _Well don’t mind if I do!”_ I thought to myself. 

I happily snatch up a blueberry muffin and start to chow down. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I look down at my hands to see that my delectable muffin disappeared. Inhaled a muffin in two minutes...that’s a new record. As I reach for another one, I catch sight of Lunafreya. Pryna and Umbra begin wagging their tails and barking greetings.

“Good morning (Y/N), good morning Gentiana,” Lunafreya greeted.

“Goobmf morfning,” I said with muffin in my mouth. Damn these are good…

I glance over and see Gentiana giving a look of disapproval. Lunafreya on the other hand, smiled and giggled. It is good to know that my sister kinda approves of my antics. Lunafreya sits down beside me, while the dogs sit beside Gentiana. She takes the thermos and pours everyone a cup of tea. When Lunafreya hands over my cup, she looks up at me with an uneasy look in her eyes.

“So…(Y/N),”

I glance over at Lunafreya, mid sip of my tea. 

“Perhaps Lady (Y/N) would like to finish her breakfast first–,” Gentiana chimed in.

“No, it’s alright. I’m ready to know the truth.”

I look at Gentiana. I did not come all this way just to have a picnic, no matter how nice it is. I cannot be kept in the dark much longer. I need to know what these powers are, and if possible could they be used to help Tenebrae in any way? Gentiana takes a deep breath and opens her olive green eyes.

“Very well then, Lady (Y/N). I will tell you all that I know.”


End file.
